bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Quest/Transcript
Big Coffee, interior Episode Title is printed on a taxi, which pulls away to reveal Big Coffee. Inside is Cricket Green in Big Coffee attire, serving a customer some coffee... Cricket: Here ya go, sir. One coffee with extra fresh milk. Camera zooms out to reveal a cow in the cafe, who moo's Gloria: Cricket, what are you doing? This cafe is supposed to be a nice place and your constant shenanigans are turning it into a laughing stock. Cricket: laughs Oh, Gloria. It's pronounced... cow in "livestock". Gloria: Ugh! You are impossible. cow out Go on, get out. Why on earth would you bring a cow in here? the cow causes a bit of traffic congestion [[Space Chicken|Bringing farm animals into the cafe is exactly what got you stuck working here in the first place!]] Cricket: The man wanted milk, so I gave him some milk. Gloria: Ugh. I cannot wait until you're done working off those damages. Cricket: Mmm... onto bar Hey, you think I like working here with you always hanging over me and telling me not to lick stuff? (Ooh.) He attempts to lick something, only to be stopped by Gloria. Gloria: Hey! him Get a clue. You live in Big City now, and it's time you start acting like it. Cricket: Grrrrrrr..... Gloria: opens Sorry, but we're closing! Oh, visitor is... Ms. Cho. So, what brings you in today, Ms. Cho? Ms. Cho: Mm. Gloria: A coffee emergency? Cricket: A what now? Ms. Cho: Mm. to phone Gloria: from Ms. Cho's phone There's a coffee bean shortage in Big City, but a free shipment comes in tonight. If you and Cricket can acquire a sack of coffee beans for Big Coffee, then Cricket's debt to the cafe will be... gasp! cleared? Cricket: gleaming, walks up to Ms. Cho So, this means I won't have to work here anymore? Cho grumbles no Yee-haw! a backflip! Sounds good to me. Gloria: Not as good as it sounds to me. Cricket's happiness evaporates. Cricket: Oh really? Then what's that supposed to mean? At the same time... Gloria: When have you ever been a model employee? Cricket: Would you please clarify? Ms. Cho: Mmmmm!!! At the same time... Cricket: Okay, boss lady, we're going right now. Gloria: So sorry, Ms. Cho. Highway Later that night, our two adventurers' quest for coffee begins... Cricket: Freedom! Oh, baby, sweet freedom! I can almost taste freedom! Gloria: You ain't free yet, kid. closes on Cricket, choking him Don't celebrate until we actually have the beans. rises up, clearly steamed Every coffee shop in town is going to be there. It's going to be a mad house. Cricket: Ooh! out We should take the Silverway Bridge! is next exit Gloria: No way. It will be packed with tourists. Besides, only country rubes care about it. Cricket: But I've always wanted to see it. Gloria: I rest my case. Cricket groans as they take the right exit. Big City Docks Later that night, they arrive at their destination: the docks. Everyone's arguing with one another. Shipment Inspector: Alright everyone, listen up! There's only a few bags of coffee beans left! But, we've got a fair way of giving them out. EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!!! Everyone rushes into the crate. Chaos ! Gloria: It's absolute chaos. Cricket: Chaos, huh? out and exits through sunroof I eat, breathe and drink chaos! down windshield Hi-yah! ''Cricket rushes in, determined to get the bag of beans. He jumps on people's heads. Gloria: Go, Cricket, go! Cricket: Yaaaaaaaa!!! Cricket leaps over ''everyone and into the crate, and grabs the last bag!'' Cricket: Gotcha. The last bag! Hip Barista: Hey, bruh. Those coffee beans are for my super hip and thus overpriced cafe. Hand them over! Cricket: No way. These beans are my ticket to freedom! The hip barista rushes in, but... Cricket: bag over barista Think fast! Hip barista: What? Using the bag Cricket slides down the others. Return of a Familiar Foe Cricket: Woo-hoo! stopped by a [[Chip Whistler|familiar leg]] What the? It could only be... Chip Whistler: Well, well, well. If it isn't Cricket Green. Cricket: Well, well, well. If it is Chip Whistler. I see you've gotten your tooth fixed again. tooth shines Chip: Yup. With an indestructed bonded polymer. It's... very toxic, but worth it! bags Thanks for snagging these for the Wholesome Foods in-house coffee bar. Cricket: Hey! Let go of my beans! Cricket and Chip begins to tug on the bag. Gloria joins in. Gloria: Hey. Hey! That bag is property of Big Coffee. Chip: Oh! Hello there, Ponytail. Gloria: "Ponytail?" Chip: Gloria moves in Cricket, aren't you gonna introduce me? Gloria does an elegant spin-kick, dropping Chip and sending him flying toward a nearby crate! Gloria: The name's Gloria. It's crummy to meet you. Cricket is in shock, but is immediately fascinated. Cricket: Dang! They return to the car, bag in hand. Cricket: Where did you learn that? Gloria: Tae Kwon Do. City girls have to know how to take care of themselves. With the mission complete, Cricket and Gloria take off for the streets... Chip: I won't let you make a fool of me again, Cricket Green. Wholesome Greg! Wholesome Rose! Upsies. carry him up We're going after Cricket Green and that bag of beans. Now get to the chopper! Greg: Uh, we don't have a chopper. We're a small to midsize organic supermarket. Chip: Fine, Greg, we'll take the van! The Chase Cricket and Gloria drive away from the docks. At the same time... Cricket: Oh, man. I can't believe we finally did it. Gloria: That was so cool. Alright! Cricket: Whoo-hoo! We're home free, Gloria! I never have to work at the cafe again! Gloria: Heck yeah. bump! Cricket: in relief Looks like our troubles are... huh? after them now ...Right ''behind us!'' Chip rams into Gloria's car. Chip: Those beans are mine! Gloria: It's that creep again! Gloria steers clear of Chip. Cricket: Take the sidewalk! Gloria: What? No! Chip rams them again. Gloria manages to evade him, for now. Cricket: Cut through the plaza. passes it Oh, you missed it! Make a J-turn! Don't you know how to drift?! Gloria: Should I crash through a fruit stand too? Cricket: Hey! Those farmers work hard to grow that fruit! Car makes a sharp right. Cricket: I guess we lost them... Gloria: Looks like I know this city better than you after all. Chip comes in, the van's in mid air. It blocks the next exit. Chip: Gotcha now, Cricket. Cricket and Gloria scream! Cricket pulls on the handbrake, doing a spin and passing the van. But it goes off a bridge, and scrapes on the ground... in the direction of a cat! Cricket: We're gonna hit a cat! more appear Ah, there's even more cats! [...and a ''baby]'' Aah! Why is there a baby now?! The car stops a few inches away from them, and comes down broken. Both occupants are surprised, then regain composure. Cricket: ...Not my fault you didn't stick the landing. and Gloria exit car Come on, We gotta get out of here! You said you knew the city. Gloria: Don't lose your beans. I know a place. Chip's van arrives at the crash site. Chip: Oh, you won't get away that easy. Greg: Yeah, they will. Look. See, there they go. is annoyed Pretty easy. Also, are we being paid over time for this? Chip: Not a good time, Greg! Hiding in Gloria's apartment Shot of a parrot, who wakes up squawking. Gloria: We'll be safe in here. Cricket: Whoa! What is this? Some sort of... hipster hideout? Gloria: No. on light This is my... apartment. Pan across the room. This is Gloria's apartment. Cricket: Huh. Gloria: What? Cricket: It's a little... small. Gloria: Well, a barista salary doesn't go very far in Big City. Cricket: No wonder it's taking me so long to work off my debt. Gloria: I gotta call my auto insurance and see if I'm covered for hillybilly hijinxs. Cricket runs around, and finds... Cricket: Ooh, a parrot. I'm gonna teach you that word that Gramma said the other day. breath Parrot: Squawk! I'm lonely! I miss home! Gloria: laughs Must've gotten that from a movie or something. Cricket: Oh, yeah. Of course. Gloria: Ugh, I'm on hold. picture frame down; seconds later Cricket picks it up Hey, don't look at that! Cricket: "Good luck in Big City. Love, Mom and Dad." You're not from here? I thought you grew up in Big City. Gloria: Ugh. I didn't move here until after college. I'm from Bedford Park. Cricket: Where's that? Gloria: It's the suburbs. Just some boring little place no one's ever heard of. When I was growing up I always wished I was someplace more interesting, like Big City or Paris. But the truth is... I'm not. Parrot: Squawk! Gotta buy more ice cream! Can't believe I ate it in one sitting again! Squawk! Gloria: Good night! parrot cage with cloth Cricket: I don't get it. If you're not from around here, why are you always coming down so hard on me for being from a country? Gloria: I guess, because... I work hard to fit in, but you don't, and yet you just fit in. sighs Am I doing something wrong? Cricket: her sympathy Oh, Gloria. Yeah, probably. But hey, you had me fooled. I thought for sure you were from Big City. Gloria: Thanks, Cricket. Chip: Cricket! Gloria and Cricket look down to see Chip We know you're around here! Betcha thought you could hide. Too bad you left a bean trail that led me right to you. So why don't you just hand over the coffee beans?! Someone throws a boot at him. Lloyd: Quiet! I've got work in the morning! Cricket: We're gonna need a new ride. Quick, give me your phone. I know just who to call. Gloria: Have you ever used a cell phone before? Cricket: Gloria, I know what I'm doing. to turn on screen Make it do numbers. The Tilly Escape Establishing shot of the surrounding area, zoom in. Tilly Green walks in, a lollipop in her mouth. Tilly Green: out lollipop I came as soon as you called. Cricket: Gloria struggles to get down Thanks Tilly, we're in a bit of a tight spot. Tilly: Well, I've got just the thing. Here she is. ride comes in Ta-da! Cricket and Gloria: Whoa! Tilly: One goat power, one sheep power and zero horse power. Cricket: You done good, Tilly. bag into the cargo, and grabs the saddle Now it's my turn to drive. Gloria: Tilly, you coming? Tilly: No, this is as far as I go. Cricket: Tilly, wait. Chip and his goons are out there! Tilly: Exactly. off robes... You're going to need a distraction. throws it at Cricket Cricket: Tilly! Gloria: It's too dangerous! Tilly: Don't worry about me! Just get those beans home safe. Chip: Come on out, Cricket! You can't hide forever! Tilly: Tilly... Torn.... ADO! ... The Tilly Tornado is her spinning. Chip: Uh, what's she doing? Cricket and Gloria pass by them, on their mount! Cricket: Ha-ha! Chip: That was them. Let's go people! Chip and his goons take off in the van, leaving a dizzy Tilly behind. Tilly: Works... every time. Tilly trips. The Silverway Run Cricket and Gloria are on their mount. Cricket: Gloria, I've got a plan. turns Which way to the Silverway Bridge? Gloria: I told you. It's always gridlocked! Cricket: Gloria, give this country boy a chance! Gloria: Ugh! Fine, left at the light. They pull left, trailed by Chip, who manages to catch up to them. Chip: Surprise! and Gloria are surprised I'll take those. bag Gloria: Hey! Gloria reaches for the bag. Cricket: Gloria! Chip: What's a city girl like you doing with this country bumpkin, anyway? idea Actually, why don't you come work for me, at Wholesome Foods? Gloria: momentarily surprised by the offer ...What? Cricket: Watch out, median! Both vehicles turn at an angle to avoid collision with the median. Chip: Come on, city people should stick together. Cricket: We're almost to the bridge! Chip: So, what do you say, Gloria? Gloria: Sorry Chip, I'm no city girl. I'm from the suburbs! Chip struggles to keep balance. Out of nowhere, Gloria kicks the bag into his face, and it lands in her hands! Chip's new teeth shatters. Chip: My tooth! My tooth! Cricket: Hah-ho! Nice! Where did you learn that? Gloria: Youth Soccer. Cricket, the traffic! Cricket: determined I know. Hyah! steed goes faster Chip: with a lisp Quick, after them! Both vehicles approach the gridlocked bridge. Gloria: We're not gonna make it! It's too narrow! Cricket: We're gonna make it. Hyah! Cricket pulls, successfully traversing the gridlock! Cricket: Ha-ha! Gloria: Woo-hoo! Chip's van crashes into some cars, and their drivers come out and yell at him. Cricket: Bingo-bango. Gloria: We did it! Both sigh in relief, then take in the view. Cricket: Pretty cool bridge. Gloria: Yeah. It ain't bad. The duo ride off. Meanwhile, at Chip... Chip: One of these days, Cricket Green, I'm gonna run your family out of this town. Mark my words. Big City is no place for the Greens! Greg: I don't think he can hear you. Like, they're already gone. Chip: Shut up, Greg! Big Coffee, interior Big Coffee, the next day. Cricket: And then she kicked the bag out of his hands, and he was all like, "Aah, my tooth!" Gloria: And he starts weaving past cars like "Zoom, zoom, zoom!" Mrs. Cho watches them. Cricket: She was like some kind of superhero or something. Gloria: You were too! Mrs. Cho: Mm. Mrs. Cho hands Cricket his certificate of completion. Cricket: What's this? I paid off my debt? (somehow not buying it) Oh, right. So I guess I don't work here anymore. Mrs. Cho: the building Mm-hmm. Gloria: (feigning excitement; secretly very blue) Cool. Well, I... guess you're free then. Cricket: (same manner) Yeah, heh-heh. So are you. Gloria: Right. We got what we wanted, heh. Cricket: So, uh... I guess this is goodbye. (Cricket reaches his hand out for a handshake. Gloria does, too, at the prospect they will miss each other, but she opts to drop a nearby cup.) Cricket: Huh? Gloria: Cricket! Cricket: knowing of her true intentions What?! That was you! I didn't do... Gloria: Cricket. sarcastically Cut it out! Cricket: Oh, I get it. (Sounds of destruction and Ms. Cho notices. She comes in to see...) Cricket: Whoopsies! Did I get a debt again? Gloria: Ms. Cho, I tried to stop him, the destructive scamp! Ms. Cho tears certificate. Cricket: Woo-hoo! The dream team is back together! Gloria: Aw yeah! high five With that level of property damage, you're gonna work here forever. Cricket: Woo-hoo! Forever! Heh heh... Forever. Gloria: Heh heh... Wow. (Both laugh, and shortly after groan.) Category:Episode Transcript Category:C Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:A-Z